The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of acetic acid or methyl acetate.
An iron and a tin containing compound as a catalyst is reported for producing acetic acid and or methyl acetate from methanol with high activity without an iodide promoter and without carbon monoxide in one pot reaction. The present invention relates to a process for production of acetic acid and or methyl acetate in the presence of catalyst system comprising of an iron containing compound and a tin containing compound with or without an organic compound containing C, N, O, P, S, diaminie, diketone, and or diphospliines as a ligand, with methanol as a reactant and nitrile or nitro compound as a solvent.
Acetic acid has been produced industrially on a large scale by methanol carbonylation by the well-known Monsanto and Cativa TM processes. References may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,490A, EP 728726A1, EP 752406A1, wherein rhodium or iridium is used as catalyst to produce acetic acid using methanol and carbon monoxide. The drawbacks are the catalysts used in these processes are highly expensive. The processes also use an iodide promoter, which causes corrosion of the reactor and downstream equipments. Further, the need of high purity carbon monoxide as a reactant restricts the conditions of location of the plant. In addition the reaction is usually effected in liquid phase containing water consuming high energy to separate the product acetic acid. Nickel containing catalysts are also active for the carbonylation of methanol. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,659, wherein the nickel containing catalysts are reported for the production of acetic acid. The drawbacks are the use of iodide promoters, which causes corrosion of the reactor and downstream equipments. Further, the need of high purity carbon monoxide as a reactant restricts the conditions of location of the plant. In addition the reaction is usually effected in liquid phase containing water consuming high energy to separate the product acetic acid. The use of Ruxe2x80x94Sn heteronuclear cluster compounds has also been proposed. Reference may be made to J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun. 1511-1512(1990) wherein Ruxe2x80x94Sn heteronuclear cluster compounds containing an anion comprising of [Ru(SnCl3)5L]3xe2x88x92 (wherein L represents a ligand) as a catalyst for producing acetic acid and or methyl acetate from methanol in absence of CO in one stage reaction in liquid phase has been suggested. The drawbacks are the above-mentioned heteronuclear clusters contain Ruthenium, which is expensive and the solubility of the anionic cluster is very low in methanol, methyl acetate, acetic acid and other organic solvents. Also the catalyst precipitates out during reaction due to formaldehyde formed as an intermediate product. Thus catalyst deactivation takes place within a short period of reaction time. In particular, the catalyst is liable to be deactivated at higher temperature. A ruthenium containing catalyst has been suggested for producing acetic acid and or methyl acetate from methanol, methyl formate, and or Para formaldehyde. Reference can be made to EP 0631814A1 wherein the ruthenium catalyst having general formula Ru(SnY3)m(L)n (wherein Y represents a halogen atom, a alkyl group, an aryl group, an aralkyl group or an alkoxyl group, L represents a ligand, m is an integer of 1 to 6, n is an integer of 0 to 5 and m+n is an integer of 1 to 6) is active for the conversion of methanol to acetic acid or methyl acetate. The drawbacks are the above mentioned heteropolynuclear complexes contain expensive ruthenium and the solubility of the anionic cluster is very low in methanol methyl acetate, acetic acid and other organic solvents.
The main object or the present invention is to provide a process for acetic acid or methyl acetate which obviates the drawbacks as detailed above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cheaper catalyst for the production of acetic acid or methyl acetate from methanol.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a noncarbonylative route for producing acetic acid or methyl acetate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a process without corrosive iodide promoter for producing acetic acid or methyl acetate.
Accordingly the present invention provides a process for acetic acid or methyl acetate which comprises an iron and a tin containing compound with or without an organic compound containing C, N, O, P, S, diamine, diketone, and or diphosphines for producing acetic acid and or methyl acetate without an iodide promoter and without carbon monoxide in one pot reaction, with methanol as a reactant and nitrite or nitro compound as a solvent, at a reaction temperature.
In an embodiment of the present invention compound containing iron, a compound containing tin reacts with methanol in presence of nitrite or nitro compounds as solvent to produce acetic acid or methyl acetate.
In another embodiment of the present invention one or more coordinative nitrogen containing compound is used as a ligand along with the compound containing iron and a compound containing tin to produce acetic acid or methyl acetate.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention one or more coordinative phosphorous containing compound is used as a ligand along with the compound containing iron and a compound containing tin to produce acetic acid or methyl acetate.
In still another embodiment of the present invention one or more coordinative oxygen containing compound is used as a ligand.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention a coordinative sulfur containing compound is used as a ligand.
In still another embodiment of the present invention a coordinative carbon containing compound is used as a ligand.
In the present invention an iron-containing compound is reacted with methanol in presence of a tin-containing compound and in presence or absence of a ligand. The reaction is effected in presence of a solvent. The principal object of the invention is to provide a process for the production of acetic acid and or methyl acetate from methanol with cheaper metal catalyst and without corrosive iodide promoter and without carbon monoxide.
The catalyst components as per the present invention contain a compound containing an iron, a compound containing tin and optionally a ligand.
An iron-containing compound in the present invention can be a metal complex of iron with an organic compound containing C, N, O, P, S, diamine, diketone, oxime, aldehyde, alcohol, phosphine and or diphosphine as a ligand.
The compound containing iron can also be a complex or a salt of iron, where iron is in oxidation state varying from 0 to 3.
The salt of iron can be a compound formed by the combination of iron and an anion.
The catalyst components as per the present invention contain a compound containing an iron, a compound containing tin and optionally a ligand. The tin-containing compound may be a salt of tin or a complex of tin, preferably a tin salt, like SnX2 (wherein X represents a halogen atom).
An iron containing compound, a tin containing compound and a ligand containing one or more coordinative nitrogen atoms, coordinative phosphorous atoms, coordinative oxygen atoms, coordinative sulfar atoms, coordinative carbon atoms, or metal complex formed by a ligand containing one or more coordinative nitrogen atoms, coordinative phosphorous atoms, coordinative oxygen atoms, coordinative sulfur atoms, coordinative carbon atoms in the presence of methanol as a reacting material and a solvent are reacted together to produce acetic acid and or methyl acetate.
Examples of coordinative carbon containing ligand used in the present investigation include alkyl groups, aryl groups, arylalkyl groups, monovalent cyclic dienyl groups, such as a cyclopentadienyl group and a cyclooctadienyl group, olefins, CO group, and compounds represented by RCN (where R represents an alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, an aryl group, an arylalkyl group or an alkoxyl group).
Examples of coordinative nitrogen atom used in the present invention include NH3, amines (for example methylamine, ethyl amine, triphenyl amine, cyclohekyl amine, ethylenediamine, o-phenylenediamine), nitrogen containing heterocyclic compounds like pyridine, bipyridine, phenanthroline, imidazole, pyrimidine, piperazine piperidine, and morpholine).
Examples of oxime containing ligand are the condensation products of aldehyde and hydroxylamine.
A tetra dentate ligand containing oxygen and nitrogen as donor elements, are the examples of salen type of ligands. The salen structure is formed by condensation of salicylaldehyde and diamine compound having formula H2N(CH2)nNH2 (wherein n represents a digit from 1 to 4) or aromatic diamines like o-phenylenediamine, as the examples of the present investigation.
Examples of coordinative phosphorous containing ligand used in the present invention include PR3 or OPR3 (wherein R represents an alkyl group, cycloalkyl group, an aryl group, an arylalkyl group, or an alkoxyl group) and bis(diphenylphosphino)alkanes such as 1,2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ethane, 1,3-bis(diphenylphosphino)propane, 1,4-bis(diphenylphosphino)butane, 1,5-bis(diphenylphosphino)pentane, 1,6-bis(diphenylphosphino)hexane.
Examples of coordinative oxygen containing ligand include H2O, alcohols including aliphatic alcohols and aromatic alcohols, aldehydes, ketones and diketones like acetyl acetonate.
Examples of coordinative sulfur containing ligand include ionic compounds containing thiocyanate group, MSCN (wherein M represents alkali metal), compounds represented by RSR and RSH (wherein R represents an alkyl group cycloalkyl group, an aryl group, arylalkyl group, and an alkoxyl group), and heterocyclic compounds containing sulfur atom.
Examples of the solvents used in the present investigation include the compounds containing nitrile group having general formula RCN (where R represents an alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, an aryl group, an arylalkyl group or an alkoxyl group), the compounds containing nitro group having general formula RNO2 (where R represents an alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, an aryl group, an arylalkyl group or an alkoxyl group).
The catalyst components as per the present invention contain a compound containing an iron and a compound containing tin and optionally a ligand. The molar ratio of tin containing compound to the iron-containing compound in the reaction mixture can be for example from 1 to 30, preferably from 2 to 20. The ratio of methanol to the iron-containing compound is 10 to 800, preferably from 50 to 300. The ratio of methanol to the tin-containing compound is from 1 to 60, preferably from 2 to 20. The ratio of the ligand used to the iron-containing compound is from 0 to 10, preferably from 1 to 4 according to the coordinating sites of the ligand.
The catalyst formed by the combination of an iron compound a tin compound and a ligand can be reacted with methanol in presence of a solvent at a reaction temperature for example from 0 to 300xc2x0 C., preferably from 40 to 200xc2x0 C. The reaction can be effected in an inert atmosphere (for example, nitrogen helium, or argon) under atmospheric pressure or elevated pressure.
Thus, the catalyst formed insitu due to the addition of components described above can be used for the formation of acetic acid and or methyl acetate by reacting it with methanol in presence of a solvent as described above. The contact time of the reaction mixtures at the conditions described above can be from 1 hour to 72 hours, preferably from 1 to 24 hours.
The reaction in the present investigation proceeds as follows:
2CH3OHxe2x86x922HCHO+2H2 
2HCHOxe2x86x92HCOOCH3 
HCOOCH3xe2x86x92CH3COOH
CH3COOH+COH3OHxe2x86x92CH3COOCH3+H2O.
As these reactions clearly show the acetic acid thus formed further reacts with methanol employed as the starting material to give methyl acetate Therefore, suppressing the formation of methyl acetate by lowering the ratio of methanol in the reaction system can increase the formation of acetic acid.
In addition under some reaction conditions, methyl formate and methylal, which are useful compounds as precursors of acetic acid and methyl acetate, can also be formed. Accordingly the process of the present invention is usable also as a process for producing methyl formate and or methylal by appropriately selecting the reaction conditions. The formation of methylal is believed to proceed by the following way:
HCHO+2CH3OHxe2x86x92CH3OCH3+H2O.
The following examples are given by way of illustration and therefore should not be construed to limit the scope of the present invention